Momentos escolares
by Lluvisna
Summary: En la escuela siempre existirán ciertos momentos que muchos comparten.
1. Página 1

**Fanfic hecho con personajes de "Happy Tree Friends" que son propiedad de Mondo media mini shows y que salieron de la mente de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota: Basados en momentos que suceden en mi escuela.**

 **Palabras: 187.**

Todos sudaban, se escuchaban las respiraciones, el nerviosismo y el miedo estaba reflejado en cada par de ojos que revisaban toda la sala y daban miradas rápidas a la puerta del lugar cada cierto tiempo. Los corazones acelerados, el cuerpo temblando, el cerebro en su máximo punto de agitación palpitaba en las cabezas que se sentían a punto de estallar.

Los lápices se movían a la velocidad de la luz sobre las hojas de papel, parecía que en cualquier momento alguna se encendería en llamas, algo que probablemente terminaría por incendiar todo el establecimiento. Algunos deseaban eso con todas sus fuerzas o al menos esperaban que una catástrofe sucediera en ese momento con tal de tener más tiempo.

Entonces un estruendo inundo el lugar por tan solo un par de segundos y en la mitad de ese tiempo todas las cabezas apuntaban al origen del sonido.

La puerta abierta y un pie en la sala seguido de una presencia maligna, que con el cristal totalmente oscuro que todos juraban representaba su alma hablaba en una frase que helaba la sangre "Ya llegue, ahora, todos pásenme su tarea"

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **¿Adivinan quien es el profesor? Di una pequeña pista.**

 **En la mayoría del tiempo los profesores serán los malvados, nombrados como "Demonios" "Monstruos" "Malignos" Etc. Ya que es el estereotipo de que para los estudiantes los profesores sean malvados.**

 **Este Fic está dentro de un universo donde ellos mueren y reviven al día siguiente, pero no se vera mucho.**


	2. Página 2

**Nota: Estas pequeñas historias están basadas en cosas que pasan en mi escuela.**

" **Happy Tree Friends" Tiene personajes que están en estas historias y son de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Palabras: 182.**

El mejor día para todos, charlaban tranquilamente en la sala sin ninguna preocupación, sin ni un adulto que los vigilara caminando de manera imponente entre las mesas, total diversión y relajación en el ambiente tan apacible y maravilloso lleno de risas y algo de música.

Tan entregados a ese momento que ninguno sintió el viento frio que entro cuando la puerta se abrió sin brusquedad, ninguno escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y los pasos del invasor del espacio, hasta que él dejando un montón de papeles en la mesa alzo su voz por sobre todas las voces dando una terrible noticia que acabo con el paraíso convirtiéndolo en un lugar lleno de tensión total mezclada con preocupación.

En ese momento todos dejaron de respirar y sus corazones se habían detenido, habían muerto por 5 segundos y volvieron a vivir pero ya no estaban en el paraíso, se encontraban en el infierno, cada uno reviso en sus recuerdos las palabras dichas por el profesor hace tan solo unos segundos y estas los atacaban como cuchillazos.

"Guarden todo que empieza el examen"

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Este es otro profesor.**

 **¿Cuántas veces les ha pasado esto? O algo parecido.**

 **Al momento que escribí que "Dejaron de respirar" "Habían muerto y volvieron a vivir" lo he puesto como metáfora, no murieron, no fue esa magia que tienen los HTF.**

 **A todo el mundo se le olvido estudiar, hasta a Sniffles pero el siempre estudia.**

 **En el capítulo 9 estarán los resultados de este examen.**


	3. Página 3

**Los adorables y sangrientos personajes del programa "Happy Tree Friends" No me pertenecen, son de Mondo media mini shows, que a nadie se le olvide.**

 **Nota: Las historias las baso en situaciones que ocurren en mi escuela.**

 **Palabras: 180.**

Concentración al máximo.

Ojos solo para el trabajo que hacía.

Oídos sordos para todo alrededor.

Poco para terminar su mayor orgullo.

Un último movimiento del lápiz y todo estaba listo.

Contemplo con el pecho hinchado su creación.

Una gran sonrisa le adorno su rostro.

Hasta que sintió como un malvado demonio secuestraba a su ángel alejándolo de ella.

Volteo su cabeza para ver al demonio y este solo con unas palabras le hirió en todo el corazón.

"Estamos en clase, no es para hacer dibujos"

"¡No es un dibujo! ¡Es anime! ¡Regréseme a Krad!"

Suplico ella sin hacer ni un efecto en el demonio.

Aquel ser encerró a su ángel en una cárcel oscura de la cual jamás saldría.

Y ella solo vio con impotencia por última vez a su más grande orgullo.

"Tranquila Giggles, ya harás otros" trato de consolar su amiga de cabello azul.

Su amiga que no sabía cuánto tiempo le dedico.

Que no sabía que tan feliz estuvo al terminarlo.

Que no sabía cuánto dolor tenía en ese momento.

Porque su amiga no dibujaba en clase.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Dedicado a todos a los que les ha pasado alguna vez esto.**

 **Y si se preguntan cuál es la cárcel oscura que se menciona es simplemente un portafolio de color negro.**

 **¿Adivinan de qué anime es el personaje mencionado?**

 **Tengo compañeras que demoran hasta 1 semana en terminar su dibujo.**

 **Giggles como aquí es una maestra del dibujo lo empezó apenas llego a la escuela y lo ha terminado en la ultima clase.**


	4. Página 4

**Los personajes de aquí no son míos, son de un programa llamado "Happy Tree Friends" que no es de mi propiedad –Si fuera así, habrían mas personajes femeninos- fueron creados por Kenn Navarro y… Alguien…**

 **Nota: Estas mini-historias se basan en sucesos ocurridos en mi escuela.**

 **Palabras: 200.**

El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio relajante, aquel ser que era su guardian no se descuidaba y los miraba de tiempo en tiempo sin levantarse de su imponente trono que era prohibido por cualquiera de ese lugar que no fuera seres de su rango, tan solo escribió en la pizarra un pequeño ejercicio que, para bien de todos, era tan fácil y rápido que ya habían terminado pero ninguno se levantaba de sus lugares.

Nadie hablaba, solo escribían o dibujaban en sus cuadernos sumidos en ese silencio tranquilizante que ninguno se daba el lujo de interrumpir.

Claro que una fuerza ajena a todo ese momento lo rompió con un sonido fuerte y duradero.

Todos fijaron sus miradas hacia una persona que en ese momento movió sus manos a una velocidad impresionante y del bolsillo de su mochila saco al culpable de la alteración de la paz; Su celular.

Tan solo colgó callando el sonido y guardo el aparato rápidamente para después ver al guardia del lugar que tenía su trono justo delante de él.

"Que no vuelva a suceder Sniffles" Y Con eso el resto saco sus celulares para dejarlos en silencio y quedarse tal y como estaban antes.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **200 Palabras, esta cantidad de palabras es el máximo de palabras que habrá en un capitulo de esto, no esperen ni una mas –No cuentan las notas-**

 **Aseguro que esto habrá pasado más de una vez en casi todas las escuelas, que mi madre me llame en medio de la clase y que se me haya olvidado poner mi celular en "modo silencio" me ha pasado más de una vez.**

 **Me costó decidir quién sería el personaje al que le llamarían en medio de la clase.**

 **He modificado este capítulo unas 16 veces para que tuviera 200 palabras.**


	5. Página 5

**En estas historias hay personajes que pertenecen a un programa de internet y televisión llamado "Happy Tree Friends" que existe gracias a Mondo media mini shows y la idea principal de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota: Estas historias vienen inspiradas en sucesos reales de mi escuela.**

 **Palabras: 170.**

Él ya no podía aguantar más aquella tortura, no podía ignorar lo que todo su cuerpo le decía, lo que su cerebro le suplicaba, lo que sus ojos sentían, en ese punto todo era borroso y no escuchaba absolutamente nada además de que tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba mucho y que sus brazos se volverían simples protuberancias que colgarían de sus hombros.

En eso no soporto más y cerró los ojos lentamente, listo para estar en otro estado.

Pero el golpe de algo plano, liso y solido lo hizo abrir los ojos y enderezar el cuerpo rápidamente para después mirar a su izquierda.

"Toothy, no te quedes dormido en clase" Le susurro Cuddles con un cuaderno en mano.

El nombrado miro al frente y a los segundos sus parpados ya estaban bajando nuevamente, pero en ese momento le movieron bruscamente el brazo derecho.

"No te duermas" Le susurro su amiga Giggles.

Toothy suspiro, quería dormir pero ya sabía que no lo lograría porque sus amigos impedirían eso.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Ser el que duerme o el que no deja dormir, yo he estado en ambas situaciones, también en la encubrir a tu compañero dormido para que el profesor no lo castigue.**

 **Por alguna razón me costó más la redacción en este capítulo.**


	6. Página 6

**En esta historia están presentes personajes de "Happy Tree Friends" que no son de mi propiedad, los dueños están en Wiki pedía.**

 **Nota: Basado en hechos reales.**

 **Palabras: 158.**

"Muy bien alumnos, hoy veremos una película"

Y con eso el horrible monstruo que todos los jóvenes veían diariamente se convirtió en un hombre de cabello celeste con dos mechones rubios y que en su cara se veía una amigable sonrisa.

Todos celebraron, algunos gritando, otros susurrando "Genial" desde sus puestos.

Los gemelos ya estaban planeando usar sus celulares en toda la película.

Toothy se preparaba para dormir.

Giggles ya estaba hablando con Petunia sobre qué tipo de película seria.

Nutty desempacaba sus dulces.

Cuddles planeaba una broma que le haría a alguien.

Sniffles, ya anticipando lo que diría Lumpy saco su cuaderno y un lápiz.

Cuando el maestro dijo otra frase este se volvió a transformar a través de las miradas de casi todos pero ahora era un terrible demonio bromista que le encantaba ilusionarlos para luego hacerlos sufrir.

"Les dejara una enseñanza y les aconsejo que tomen notas porque después harán un examen sobre la película"

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Típico que te dicen que veras una película y luego hay una actividad o examen sobre toda la película.**

 **Pero si se tiene un profesor como tuve yo que busca un día y una hora para de verdad ver una película y nada más se tiene suerte.**


	7. Página 7

**Atenta/Atento, en esta mini historia hay personajes de "Happy Tree Friends" Que son de Mondo media mini shows y nacieron gracias a una idea de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota: Lo siguiente está inspirado en hechos reales.**

 **Palabras: 100.**

Se abre la puerta fuertemente y todos al mismo tiempo se levantan de sus lugares. En eso entra en la sala esa presencia maligna, aquel ser estricto que siempre exige respeto.

Entra a paso tranquilo con su bastón delante hasta chocar con su escritorio, se detiene y gira su cuerpo para quedar en frente de los alumnos.

"Buenos días" Pronuncio él.

"Buenos días profesor Mole" Pronunciaron sin ánimo.

"Dije, Buenos días" Hablo con voz más seria.

"¡BUENOS DIAS PROFESOR MOLE!" Gritaron tan fuerte que casi lo dejan sordo.

"Pueden sentarse" Les avisó.

"Gracias" Con eso todos los presentes se sentaron.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Una escena que se repite casi todos los días de escuela desde el primer año hasta… hasta que dejas la escuela.**

 **¡100 Palabras! Creo que lograr 100 palabras exactas y que la historia tenga sentido es algo bueno.**


	8. Página 8

**Esta es una pequeña historia, que tiene los mismos personajes que "Happy Tree Friends" que son una propiedad de mondo media mini shows y existen gracias a una idea de alguien cuyo nombre es Kenn y su apellido Navarro.**

 **Nota: Hecho con una situación escolar.**

 **Palabras: 200.**

La pelirroja escucho su nombre salir de los labios de la mayor autoridad en ese momento, cuando eso sucedió sintió que su corazón por poco se le escapaba del pecho. Se puso de pie totalmente asustada, temblando tanto que algo de la caspa de su enorme cabellera se desprendió y aterrizo en el suelo.

Mientras caminaba el recorrido se le hacía infinito y sentía muchas miradas sobre ella, algunas de empatía, preocupación, pena y otras de burla. Mientras más caminaba peor se sentía jurando que su estomago quería escaparse al igual que su corazón y sus manos se llenaban de sudor además de que sus ojos eran amenazados con lagrimas que ansiaban salir al exterior.

Cuando al fin llego a su destino lentamente se posiciono para enfrentar algo que de verdad ella quería evitar.

"Puedes comenzar Flaky" Hablo Lumpy sin estar completamente consiente del ataque de pánico que estaba a punto de sufrir su alumna.

Por fin la chica tomo un poco de valor.

"Yo voy a hablar sobre"

"¿Que dices? Desde aquí atrás no se te escucha nada" Le interrumpió Shifty quitándole todo el valor que ella tenía en ese momento.

Su tortura recién había comenzado, ella odiaba exponer.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **¡Otras doscientas palabras exactas! Y a la primera, me emocione cuando eso paso, fue casi un accidente que tuviera esa cantidad de palabras pero estuve de lo más feliz.**

 **¿Alguien a quien no le guste exponer en clase? Yo me inspire un poco en mi misma cuando tenía unos 10 años, en esos momento para mí era una pesadilla exponer en clase.**


	9. Página 9

**Hay presentes personajes de "Happy Tree Friends", son propiedad de Mondo media mini shows y ellos existen gracias a una idea que tuvo Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota: Inspirado en hechos reales.**

 **Palabras: 186.**

"Ahora les diré sus notas en voz alta" Avisó el profesor Lumpy.

"¡No!" Exclamaron unos.

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron otros.

"Escuchen, las diré en orden, desde la mejor nota hasta la peor"

"Aahhhh" Se escucho en coro.

"Sniffles; un 10" Eso todos se lo esperaban.

"Truffles; 9,7" Era callado pero inteligente.

"Toothy; 9" Sus amigos lo felicitaron.

"Giggles; 9" Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Petunia; 8,9" Ella se lamento y comenzó a decir: "Una decima, una decima, una decima"

"Cuddles; 8" El rubio solo se relajo.

"Mime; 7,3" Él chico sonrió ya que logro un buen puntaje sin estudiar.

"Lammy; 6,3" La chica se prometió que la próxima vez obtendría mejor nota.

"Flaky; 5,2" La pelirroja choco su frente con su mesa regañándose por no estudiar.

"Nutty; 5" Él solo siguió comiendo sus galletas de chocolate.

"Lifty; 4,6" El nombrado espero al siguiente nombre.

"Shifty; 4" Vio como su hermano le sonreía victorioso.

"Pickles; 2" Los jóvenes miraron al profesor y luego a Lammy.

"¿Ves lo que sucede cuando solo te da la gana de responder una pregunta?" Le reprocho la chica al pepino en sus brazos.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Este es el capitulo con mas comillas que he escrito.**

 **En este capítulo tienen a todos los que están en ese salón.**

 **Estos son los resultados del examen del capítulo 2.**


	10. Página 10

**Como siempre escribo y debo de escribir: Los personajes presentes en esta pequeña historia pertenecen a un programa de cortos de internet y televisión cuyo nombre es Happy Tree Friends y son de Mondo media mini shows además de que la idea fue de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Yo como fan de la serie solo hago historias que a mí me gustan con estos personajes y las publico con mi seudónimo por el poder que me entrega el sitio de internet llamado Fanfiction, además, al hacer esto no recibo ni un tipo de pago monetario.**

 **Me salió largo el disclaimer xD.**

 **Nota: Historia basada en hechos reales.**

 **Palabras: 75**

Era un momento que disfrutaban, solos sin vigilancia, ese tiempo era un tesoro y como cada tesoro este tenía un guardia, Cuddles era quien vigilaba el exterior desde dentro a través de la puerta que estaba brevemente abierta. Entonces grito.

-¡El profesor! –Con eso todos a una velocidad increíble se sentaron en sus puestos y el profesor entró.

Todos creían que jamás los descubrían pero no sospechaban que el profesor siempre los escuchaba desde lejos.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Como ya tengo el capitulo 10, he hecho algo especial ¡Un capitulo bastante corto! Solo 75 palabras, yo no pude con menos y que estuviera todo lo que yo quería.**

 **¿A quién no le ha pasado esta situación en algún momento de su vida?**

 **Solo no pasaría si se estudio en conventos de monjas estrictas.**

 **Me parece que yo era la única que pensaba que el profesor ya sabía todo el desorden que había en la sala porque el ruido era bastante fuerte y puede que se escuchara hasta la sala del director.**

 **A veces me pregunto si el que vigila lo hace voluntariamente o si sus amigos lo elijen.**

 **Para compensar lo corto del capítulo, las notas de autor son largas.**


	11. Página 11

**Atención, las dos personajes mencionados son de "Happy Tree Friends" y eso es de Mondo media mini shows y Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota: Hecho a base de un relato de una compañera.**

 **Palabras: 150**

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que perder el tiempo? Esto es malo, muy malo, solo tengo dos materias antes del examen y no estudie nada, ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Fue por estar horas en internet! No debí revisar mi perfil, era obvio que apenas entrara a ver mi perfil vería los mensajes, y luego imágenes graciosas y luego videos y así no estudiaría nada ¡Ahhh!

Por favor, Dios, haz algo, necesito tiempo para estudiar. ¿Cómo me pudo pasar? Me prometí que estudiaría para sacar un 10 en el examen, estoy perdida, PERDIDA, Espero que Pickles me ayude)

"Lammy, no me digas que no estudiaste" Le hablo Giggles.

"¡Se me olvido! Es que entre a mi computador y luego me fui a dormir por lo que no estudie nada"

"Avisaron la semana pasada"

"Lo que te conté me paso toda la semana" menciono sacando el cuaderno para estudiar.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Obviamente después del capítulo 9 donde Lammy saco un seis punto tres.**

 **Por si no quedo claro: Lo que está entre paréntesis son los Pensamientos de Lammy.**

 **Este capítulo tiene 150 palabras y 100 de ellas son los pensamientos de Lammy.**

 **¿Creen que Pickles ayudara a Lammy en el examen?**


	12. Página 12

**La franquicia de "Happy Tree Friends" no es de mi pertenencia; Es propiedad de un hombre que responde al nombre "Ken Navarro"**

 **Nota: Basado en varios testimonios de alumnos de diferentes grados.**

 **Palabras: 100**

Sonó la campana y el tiempo era oro para los soldados.

Mensajes en la mesa… Listo.

Mensajes en los brazos… Listo.

Mensajes en los borradores… Listo.

Mensajes debajo de la falda… Listo.

Tratado con el inteligente de la zona… Listo.

Código de señas aprendido por todos… Listo.

Cuaderno escondido estratégicamente… Listo.

Celulares escondidos estratégicamente… Listo.

Papeles escondidos dentro de los útiles… Listo.

Código de sonidos aprendido por los expertos… Listo.

Libros, cuadernos, hojas escondidas en el baño… Listo.

Mensajes escritos con maquillaje en el espejo de mano… Listo.

Cuando los soldados estuvieron listos el general apareció.

"Que comience el examen".

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **¿Alguna vez han usado uno de estos trucos? Yo sí.**

 **La inspiración me llego de casualidad escuchando la canción Murmaider de Dethklok.**

 **Son un total de doce trucos para hacer trampa en el examen y este es el capitulo doce.**


	13. Página 13

**Happy Tree Friends está bajo los derechos de autor de Mondo Media Mini shows.**

 **Palabras: 193**

 _Lumpy un día decidió medir a todos sus alumnos cuando pasaran por la puerta para sumar sus medidas, al final obtuvo dos mil centímetros, pero Shifty le dijo que a él no lo midió, Lumpy se dio cuenta que midió dos veces a Lifty._

 _Si Shifty mide seis centímetros más que Lifty. ¿Cuánto es la suma total en centímetros de todas las medidas de los alumnos?_

Lammy tenía muchas dudas con la primera pregunta del examen.

¿El profesor habrá usado las medidas verdaderas de cada uno? ¿Cómo se resuelve este problema? ¿Este no se suponía que era un examen de historia?

Decidió leer la pregunta dos.

 _Cro-Marmot está dentro de un cubo de hielo de cincuenta centímetros de grosor a ciento veinte grados bajo cero y la composición de los átomos del hielo da a entender que es un material solido._

 _¿Cuántos hertz debe tener una canción para que él pueda escucharla?_

Pasó a la pregunta tres.

 _Lammy y Pickles son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. En el examen anterior Lammy regaño a Pickles por responder una sola pregunta._

 _¿Crees que Pickles ayudara a Lammy en este examen? ¿Por qué? Justifique._

Estaba perdida.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **El examen es complicado ¿Alguien del público puede responder las primeras tres preguntas?**

 **La primera pregunta la recordé de un examen que hice una vez, originalmente es Blanca Nieves midiendo a los enanitos.**


	14. Página 14

**En este Fanfic están presentes personajes de** _ **Happy Tree Friends,**_ **serie perteneciente** _ **a Kenn Navarro**_ **producida por** _ **Mondo Media Minishows.**_

 **Nota: Inspirado en lo que he visto en momentos de exámenes.**

 **Palabras: 164**

En aquel lugar era de vital importancia llevarse bien con las personas correctas que podrían ayudarte a pasar las dificultades que se cruzaran en tu camino a la supervivencia.

Por eso petunia tenia buena relación con Mime, entre ellos se ayudaban en las diversas situaciones de grandes cantidades de presión que les aparecían sin cesar ni piedad para sus jóvenes mentes. Lo miró de reojo estando concentrado en lo suyo y solo tuvo que dar una serie de golpes rítmicos a su mesa con el lápiz para llamar su atención; La chica cruzó las piernas y golpeó el suelo con el talón de su zapato cinco veces, él captó el mensaje: Pregunta cinco, movió la vista a su papel buscando y leyendo la información para luego, sin mirarla, golpear insistentemente su mesa con el dedo meñique por unos segundos y se detuvo, Ella entendió: Opción D _Uno y tres son falsas._

Era la única pregunta de alternativas de todo el examen y la necesitaba.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Es más fácil ayudarse entre compañeros si hay alternativas, por eso están intentando hacer menos exámenes de este tipo en las escuelas y hay que ingeniárselas más.**


	15. Página 15

**Fanfic para el fandom de** _ **Happy Tree Friends,**_ **solo soy fan de la serie, no la creadora, todo es una idea de kenn Navarro junto a sus compañeros y es producido por Mondo Media Minishows.**

 **Nota: Referencia a mis propias acciones.**

 **Palabras: 138**

Giggles no podía evitarlo.

Hacer aquello que rompía las reglas era algo tan tentativo aún sabiendo lo que sucedería si el superior la descubría en plena acción, pero a pesar de tener en mente eso no podía evitarlo, algo en su interior le incitaba a hacerlo.

Al final no resistió.

Aunque había terminado el examen se la pasó un gran parte del tiempo que le quedaba dibujando una mujer con vestido de novia caminando por una alfombra hacia el mar con la luna de fondo, ocupó toda la parte de atrás de la segunda hoja del examen que estaba completamente vacía.

Al terminar con eso creyó que podría entregar el examen en paz pero al ver su nombre escrito tan sencillamente pensó en rodearlo de flores.

Al final entregó su examen convertido en toda una obra de arte.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Confieso que muchas veces he dibujado en mis exámenes y más en mis guías, cuando lo termino todo y me queda tiempo es algo que me entretiene.**


	16. Página 16

**Los personajes del sangriento programa y web serie** _ **Happy Tree Friends**_ **fueron creados a partir de una idea de** _ **Kenn Navarro**_ **y son producidos por** _ **Mondo Media Minishows.**_

 **Nota: Idea creada después de escuchar el testimonio de una compañera victima de la situación.**

 **Palabras: 198**

El gemelo mayor se mordía el labio inferior para contener un grito; tenía sed, hambre, sueño y ganas de ir al baño pero no podía hacer nada para calmar alguna de sus necesidades estando bajo la mirada del ogro que silenciosamente no les quitaba el ojo de encima. El sonido del reloj se escuchaba fuerte y claro en ese momento, cuando en la mayoría del tiempo no se podía apreciar debido al ruido, a su derecha percibía como claramente el lápiz de al lado hacia su trabajo sin descanso.

Sabía que su tiempo se acababa, el segundero avanzaba, la hoja de papel en frente suyo estaba sin una palabra de su parte. En cierto momento Nutty levantó la mano por una duda llevándose toda la atención del temible vigilante por segundos; segundos bien aprovechados por él, que de un movimiento ágil intercambió su examen con el de su hermano que estaba a su derecha ante la sorpresa del menor que recibía a cambio de todo su esfuerzo más trabajo.

Y no podía reclamar porque el profesor nunca les creía y ambos tenían la letra igual además de la mala costumbre de escribir sus nombres solo cuando ya terminaban.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Dedicado a una amiga, que sufrió momentos de alta tensión cuando una amiga suya intercambió sus exámenes.**

 **Tengo suerte de nunca haber sufrido algo así y más porque mi nombre es lo primero que suelo escribir.**


	17. Página 17

**Recuerden que Happy Tree Friends tiene dueño, está bajo derechos de autor y que yo solo soy fan con muchas ocurrencias que terminan siendo escritas.**

 **Mondo Media Minishows y kenn Navarro son los principales por los cuales esta serie existe.**

 **Palabras: 131**

Y aquel sonido hizo presencia.

Aquel sonido retumbó en los corazones de todos.

En otra situación hubieran agradecido al cielo que al fin podían escuchar el llamado de la libertad. Pero en ese instante solo era la perdición.

-Bien, dejen su examen en mi escritorio y salgan para almorzar- Recibió muchas miradas de terror, de recelo, de tristeza y de impotencia –Bien, tienen hasta que inicie la otra clase- El mayor ya preparado para la situación sacó su almuerzo para satisfacer su estomago.

Muchos suspiraron agradecidos, unos pocos dejaron su examen en el escritorio, y otros nunca habían detenido sus manos que, a una velocidad alarmante para los músculos escribían de la forma más legible posible debido a la situación.

Arriesgarían sufrir de hambre por poder llenar todas las preguntas posibles.

 **_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

 **Yo de todas formas no salía de la sala, soy muy ermitaña.**

 **Aquí ya por fin termina el examen, duró más de lo que yo misma esperaba.**


End file.
